


Lieutenant Smoulder

by carterbaizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Burns, Eventual Smut, F/M, Firefighter Bucky, Pain, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterbaizen/pseuds/carterbaizen
Summary: in which they get along like a house on fire – when they're not trying to kill each other. [firefighter!au]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. 01: alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which barnes has a bone to pick with the latest transfer

Y/N hung her coat up on the rig, just like she always did after a call. Stepping out of her pants and leaving them at her station, she congratulated Lang on the assist back at the call.

Her time at 49 hadn’t been all bad, but she was just a replacement. Drifting between houses to fill in for guys out on medical leave or furlow. Everyone always made her feel welcome, but the city apparently had other ideas for her. After a month of calling 49 home, a permanent spot had opened up at firehouse 17. She knew what she was getting into by accepting the position. There was likely to be hesitation to accept her, because a firehouse crew was like a family. They had each other’s backs, and trusted each other.

She was fresh meat. She’d never worked with them before, and they didn’t know how she’d fit in amongst the crew. There was always a period where she had to prove herself, and she always did, but the first couple of shifts were always a difficult transition.

As were the last couple at her current house. She appreciated everyone a lot more, and while they promised to stay in touch, there was half a city between them. Shifts changed, and she would be placed where she was needed. Often times, texting was the only way they’d catch up as life outside work got in the way. She hoped that wasn’t the case this time, but a part of her knew to expect it after all these years of being moved around where she was needed.

Her last shift with 49 was emotional. They always were, but she held it together until she was alone. Having gone out for a few drinks with her crew – former crew now – to try and celebrate her time with them. But as always, she’d go home alone and the alcohol in her system would open the floodgates. Finally letting her emotions overcome her, because keeping them bottled up was bad for you, and eventually finding a way to keep her friendships with her old coworkers alive. It took some time, but they always found a way.

This time would be no different.

Firehouse 17 had recently lost one of their own in a call that went south. An emergency had been called moments before, but no one could judge when the building was going to collapse. Barton had been trapped and separated from his partner, and within seconds of his mayday call, the roof had caved in and he’d lost his life. It had been the toughest day of their lives, and their Captain had fought every cadet who’d been sent to fill his spot. They didn’t want anyone, but they couldn’t work with one less person any more. Commissioner Stark’s orders.

No one knew who’d been sent to fill in Barton’s position on truck 24, so they were all waiting for their first shift with them to see if they’d make the cut. All ready to put the latest firefighter the city sent into their place and send them packing. They didn’t want anyone else. No one could replace Barton, and they didn’t want anyone to try.

Y/N knew her first day would be stressful, but she’d been assured that this firehouse would be her last for a while. She just had to stick out the probation period everyone decided she was on until she proved her worth. And as the day came around, she was nervous to meet her new family. Making sure her bag was packed with everything she’d need. Change of clothes. Toiletries for her locker. A book for when she had some downtime.

The next thing she knew, she was in her car, parked outside the firehouse and watching everyone arrive for their shift. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and locked it behind her. Slinging her duffel over her shoulder and walking up the driveway, conscious that a few of the men were watching her curiously.

“Why don’t you take a picture, boys? I heard they last longer,” she quipped as she walked past the three males, who were quick to pretend they were busy doing something else.

She sighed as she made her way inside, stopping in the rec room doorway as a few of the men turned their attention to her.

“Oh hell no!”

“Suck my dick, Barnes,” she snapped upon hearing the familiar voice.

Years ago she’d gone through all her training at the academy with stubborn, cock-sure, Bucky Barnes. For most of their exercises they’d been forced to work with each other, and despite their constant bickering they proved quite the formidable duo. Whenever they had to work together, they managed to infuriate each other and those around them, but they were the best. And even in the solo challenges they were constantly trying to outdo each other. The others in their class didn’t even bother trying to compete with them, because they were in their own league.

After graduation they hadn’t seen each other since, and that had worked out perfectly for them. Bucky settled down at firehouse 17, and Y/N bounced between houses. She had quite a reputation to uphold, and everyone wanted the chance to work with her, but no one wanted her to stay. She was good to fill in, but because no one else felt the need to compete against her, she didn’t always enjoy her time floating.

Until now at firehouse 17. She turned to look at Bucky with a smirk forming on her lips.

“You’re not staying in my house,” he told her bull-headedly. Strong arms folded over his broad chest. Gaze piercing and intimidating as he stared her down.

She dropped her bag and squared up to him. “I always enjoyed wiping the floor with you,” she told him. “It’s our house now, Barnes.”

“Barnes!” Chief Fury barked. “Since you seem so well acquainted with Miss Y/L/N I’m sure you’ll be happy to give her a tour.”

“Of course,” Bucky said, offering a smile for the first time. “The door is right behind you. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

“Chief?” Y/N asked. “Is Barnes an asshole to everyone he meets or just the ones better than him?”

There was a small chorus of ‘ooh’s that filled the rec room and Barnes’ scowl returned to his face.

This was how they’d always been. Verbally sparring with every word said between them. Never giving each other the ability to feel too smug about something said for too long, because they had something witty on the tip of their tongue to bite back with. Their fellow cadets at the academy had witnessed their competitive nature first hand, and knew better than to question either of them about it.

Firehouse 17 had yet to learn that. No one knew what had happened between them in the past, or why they were constantly one-upping each other. They just knew they’d never seen Barnes so mad by someone’s presence before, and they were all excited to get to know Y/N.

She knew better, though. She knew they’d just be trying to get the full story, but that was the past. She was ready to annoy him in the future.

“You were never better than me. You cheated and everyone still kissed your ass,” he replied.

“I never cheated,” she defended herself. “I never had to. That was just the narrative you told everyone to make yourself feel better for losing to a girl. It’s been five years since we graduated, Barnes. It’s time to grow up. I’ll accept your apology in the form of a tour of the firehouse.”

Y/N took pride in how annoyed he looked. Reaching for her duffel and hoisting the strap over her shoulder before stepping to the side.

“After you,” she said smugly. He sighed and bristled past her, and she gave everyone a wave before following him through the firehouse.

“How long are you here?” He asked once they turned a corner and disappeared from everyone else’s sight.

“Indefinitely,” she responded, falling into step beside him. “Commissioner Stark said there’s a permanent spot that needs filling. I heard about Barton, I’m not trying to replace him. I just go where I’m told to.”

“You have to tell him it’s not a right fit. Get him to send someone else. I’m not working with you longer than I have to,” Bucky told her.

“Everyone’s heard about the shit you guys are putting your candidates through and no one else is willing to work here under those conditions. It’s me or you all get transferred and firehouse 17 becomes a home to a brand new family of firefighters,” she replied. “I’m it, Barnes. There’s no one else.”

“It’s nothing no one else has ever done to a new candidate,” he elaborated.

“Apparently it’s worse,” she snapped. “There’s nothing I can do, so don’t waste your time bitching to me about it. Complain to Stark if you feel so strongly about my presence here, because bitching to Chief Fury won’t do shit. He asked for me.”

“Bullshit.”

“The sooner you face the facts that I’m actually wanted here, the better it will be for everyone,” she told him. “I’d rather not see your mug every shift, but we can’t always get what we want.”

He scoffed. “No shit.”

“Do you actually have anything important to say? Or are you just going to brood and give me one or two word answers?”

“Dunno.”

“For fucks sake–”

“There’s the locker rooms through there,” he interrupted. “Romanoff is going to kick up a stink if you choose Barton’s locker.”

“Are you going to tell me which locker that is or do I have to piss someone off to find out?” Y/N asked him, instantly regretting it as he gave her a shit-eating grin and gestured for her to open the locker room door.

“It’s more fun for me to see you suffer.”

Y/N entered the locker room and searched for the name he previously mentioned. Romanoff. If they had been close to Barton, perhaps their lockers were close, if not next to each others’. Just as she suspected, there was an empty one on the left side of Romanoff’s locker, so she turned to the empty one beside Barnes’ name.

“And it’s more fun for me to know we’re locker mates,” she told him with a grin of her own. Watching his smile die on his lips and a frown take its place. “Don’t frown. You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Fuck off.”

“Bite me. Where’s the tape?”

“Dunno.”

“You’re making this worse on yourself than you are on me,” she pointed out, stuffing her bag into the locker. She’d worry about unpacking it later, because the siren sounded and they were called into action.

“You’re Truck, right? Better hurry up and find your shit, because we’re not waiting for you.”

He was out the door before he’d finished, but she was hot on his heels. Dipping into the gear room located by the rigs and racing to dress in her gear. She’d learn where to leave it after the call, but for now the gear room was fine. Within a minute she was dressed and climbing into the back of the rig, sliding in beside Barnes who shoved her back towards the door once it was closed.

“Sit on the seat, not my lap.”

“Captain Wilson, right?” Y/N asked the man sitting in the front passenger seat. “Do I have permission to kill Barnes?”

“You shouldn’t have asked me that, because now I don’t have plausible deniability,” Wilson replied, making her laugh. The two reached between the seats to shake hands. “Pleasure to meet you, Y/L/N. Anyone who can piss off Barnes just by breathing is a friend of mine.”

“Breathing is taking it too easy on me,” she said. “I feel like he’s been pissed at me long before he even knew me.”

Truck soon realised that Bucky’s scowl was a lot more permanent with Y/N around. She managed to get on every single last nerve. Her mere presence was a blessing in disguise to them, and after the call, they made a point to get to know her properly.

The call had been a simple grease fire that had spooked staff too much for them to handle it. Nothing major, and no one was hurt, but they appreciated those calls. It showed that the public trusted them with something menial, as well as the huge rescues they often got called to.

Back at the firehouse, Captain Wilson showed Y/N where she could leave her gear. Because their morning shift meeting was delayed due to the call, the Chief waited until they were back before they started. Having Squad start cleaning the mess hall and bathrooms while they waited. Relieved when they saw the Truck pull back into the station, and sending for the Chief as they made their way to the meeting room.

“I know you aren’t happy that Commissioner Stark is trying to fill Barton’s spot on Truck,” Fury started. “But your hazing with other candidates has been worse than anyone has ever had to go through before, so this is your official warning. If I hear so much as a thought in any one of your heads about pranking Y/L/N or sabotaging her gear in the house or on a call, you will be fired. There will be no transfer. You will be out on your ass before shift is over. Are we all clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

Y/N’s eyes flicked to Barnes who was about to be Fury’s main target.

“I heard about the academy, Barnes,” Fury said. “Find a way to work together. If I hear about bullshit on a call, there will be no second chances. You’ll be given a final written warning, and transferred to another house.”

“Yes, sir,” Barnes told him, wearing a stoic expression.

“If you so much as egg him on, you’ll be out too, Y/L/N,” Fury told her.

“I understand, sir. Consider us the best of friends.”

It looked like it physically pained Barnes to refrain from unleashing a snarky comment. His forced smile looked more like a grimace, and Y/N bit her inner cheek to avoid laughing.

“Yes, sir,” Barnes agreed. “Best friends.”

“Well damn, now I don’t get to threaten to use my ‘get along’ shirt,” Fury cursed, eliciting a few muffled laughs from around the room as he pulled out a huge white tee and unfolded it. “You behave like children and I’ll treat you like children.”

“Understood.” They agreed together.

This was only the start of their explosive ‘friendship’.


	2. 02: blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things are tense around the firehouse

Y/N scrunched the water out of her hair with her towel as best she could before stepping out of the shower. Tucking the end of the towel inside itself to stay securely wrapped around her body.

It was early in the morning. A little after 4am, but she couldn’t sleep. She never could the first shift in a new firehouse, and with her shift nearing to a close, all Y/N wanted to do was get ready to go home and sleep. With only a few hours left, and minimal arguing between her and Bucky after Chief Fury’s warning, the shift had dragged on. That call at the beginning of their shift the only one they’d been assigned all shift.

Y/N hoped it wasn’t this quiet every shift. If it was, she was in for a long, boring time at Station 17.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom in just her underwear, Y/N plugged in her hair dryer. She could hear a couple of the guys awake in the gym from the dull thuds of boxing gloves hitting the bag and music playing. Making sure the door was closed so she didn’t wake anyone up, she grabbed the hair dryer.

Before she was able to switch it on, the klaxon sounded and requested Truck and Engine, as well as Ambulance. She grabbed a hair band before racing out of the bathroom, listening to the details of the call as she joined the rest of the firehouse in the bay. Everyone in various states of undress, but little mind paid to it as they got into their gear and climbed into their respected vehicles.

The building they were called to was a known squatter location. An old abandoned building that local homeless used for shelter. Everyone was on edge. They could see the smoke in the sky from four blocks away, and for those who had been sleeping when they got the call, the colour of the smoke was enough to properly wake them up.

Y/N jumped out of the truck and grabbed her oxygen tank and mask. Suiting up and listening to Captain Wilson’s orders. She was paired with Barnes, which didn’t come as a shock to either of them. They pounded their fists together before heading into the building, Y/N hot on Barnes’ heels.

“Fire Department, call out!”

Both stuck close by as they swept the floor. They had assistance covering the large building, with Romanoff and Captain Wilson going deeper into the building, and Maximoff, – the brother, – and Hill coming in through the back. The sister Maximoff waited outside, since she was part of the Ambulance crew, with Banner.

Y/N still had to learn everyone else’s names, but they weren’t a priority. They worked on Lieutenant Rogers’ Engine, but they were all on the same shift. She’d have time to remember everyone’s names later.

She heard some noise in response to her call. “Barnes, hold up! I got something back here.” Y/N waited for Bucky to sight her before she headed off in the direction of the sound. “Fire Department, call out!”

“Over here!” Bucky said, pointing towards a steel beam that had collapsed. The pair finding someone with their leg trapped between it and the ground.

Y/N looked for something they could use to pry the beam up so they could free the man trapped. He was conscious for now, but if the beam had been cutting off blood to his leg, if they moved the beam it could do more damage than good. She crouched down and removed a glove to try and find a pulse in his foot.

Bucky watched her curiously. He could have given her shit for wasting precious time, when they needed to remove the beam, but there was always a method to her madness.

“We have to lift this slowly,” she explained to Bucky. “It’s going to be hell for him, but we can’t just lift it right off. The pulse in his leg is weak, and if we reintroduce the blood flow too quickly he could go into shock and lose his leg. Slowly, okay?”

“Gotcha,” he agreed. He took the other side of the beam, and together they did their best to try and lift it off the man. He groaned in protest, and tried to help them lift it, but their attempts were futile.

“Hey, Cap?” Y/N asked into her walkie talkie. “Barnes and I have a victim trapped on the South-East side of the building. We need some help to get him free.”

“Copy,” Captain Wilson responded. “Lieutenant Rogers and Odinson, do you copy?”

“Already on it, Cap,” Steve assured them.

Y/N crouched down to assure the man that they’d get him out. Two other guys were on the way.

“Over here!” Barnes hollered to the two other men who’d made quick work of getting to Y/N and himself. “We need to lift it slowly.”

Y/N watched him steal her thunder. Explaining that his leg was being crushed and the circulation of blood was weak. Dumbing down Y/N’s diagnosis to the muscle. She grit her teeth, but the man on the ground took her hand when she made a move to stand up. He knew.

She reached down to feel the pulse in his ankle, eventually telling the men when they could lift, and that they had to slow the fuck down.

They took their time, but it paid off. The pulse slowly felt stronger in his leg, and she gave them a nod.

“Up,” Bucky instructed. “On three. Two. One.”

The men grunted with exertion, and Y/N grabbed the man beneath his arm to drag him clear. The beam came down with a loud bang.

“Everyone out now,” Chief Fury instructed. “Building looks like it could come down at any second.”

Odinson and Lieutenant Rogers lifted the man up and together everyone started to make their way out of the building. As soon as they were outside, Y/N shouldered past Barnes and ripped her oxygen mask and helmet off.

“What the fuck was that?” She demanded. Bucky rolled his eyes as he removed his own. “You took over my rescue, Barnes. That was low even for you.”

“We got him out, didn’t we? That’s all that should matter,” he replied. “Get down off your high horse, Y/L/N. We’re a team here.”

“Then maybe you should start acting like it,” she snapped. “I took charge of that situation and you refused to let me prove myself to my colleagues! Is this part of your hazing? Are you that threatened by me that you can’t let me earn my place here? What is it, Barnes?”

Barnes didn’t humour her with an answer, instead he called out to Captain Wilson. Y/N huffed, but followed him. They were going to get a bellowing for arguing, she just knew it.

“Y/L/N knew what to do to get that trapped victim out safely,” Barnes said, surprising her. “Except she thinks I stole her thunder by passing along that information to Lieutenant Rogers and Odinson when they came to assist us.”

“Is the victim out safely?” Captain Wilson asked, directing his question at both of them.

They both nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I don’t care who said what,” he replied. “Y/L/N you’re on bathroom duty next shift. I want both locker rooms spotless.”

“What the hell did I do?”

“You picked an argument with Barnes and then I heard about it,” Captain Wilson said. “Did you not hear Chief Fury this morning? Find a way to be friends.”

“Friends argue,” Y/N said.

“They also agree with one another,” Bucky pointed out.

“Great. Y/L/N is on bathroom duty next shift, Barnes is on kitchen duty. You want to say anything else to make me find more jobs for you?” Wilson asked. He nodded when he was met with silence. “Good. Get on a line. Help Engine extinguish this fire so we can get the hell out of here.”

Back at the firehouse, Y/N hung her gear up in the locker room and walked through the adjoining door to the bathroom. Climbing back into the shower to wash off the soot and smell of smoke from her skin. With ten minutes left of shift, and the next one already starting to arrive, she allowed herself the luxury of time.

“Friends argue, huh?” Romanoff questioned.

The redhead slipped into the shower stall beside Y/N’s, turning the water on and meeting her gaze over the top of the brick wall that separated their cubicles.

“They do,” she replied, lathering soap over her shoulders.

“What’s the story with you and Barnes?”

“You’re not one for small talk, are you?” Y/N asked. The redhead shrugged as she rubbed shampoo into her hair. “Brilliant.”

“Is it a story to tell over coffee or alcohol?” She asked, stepping under the water to rinse her hair.

Y/N had already washed her hair, and though it smelt like smoke, she couldn’t be bothered washing it again. Rinsing the soap off her skin before shutting the water off. “It’s 8am, and I’m not in the mood for either,” she told her. “And I’m certainly not interested in spending any more time talking or thinking about Barnes than I have to. But by all means, ask him since he loves to run his mouth. I’m sure you’ll hate me just as much as he does by the end of it.”

“He’s hot, right?”

“Fire’s are hot, Romanoff,” Y/N said, wrapping her towel around her body and picking up her discarded underwear from the floor. “Barnes is as cold as ice.”

+++

“You know how hard my first shift was with you guys,” Y/N said, raising her beer to her lips. “This is amplified by like, a hundred.”

“Surely it can’t be that bad,” Hope sympathised.

“It’s worse,” she replied. “I told you guys about that asshole I went through the Academy with, right? Well, this is his firehouse.”

“Are you kidding me?” Scott asked. “Can you transfer out?”

“Apparently this is it for me,” Y/N said, picking the label off her bottle. “According to Commissioner Stark, they’ve scared off too many candidates. He’s strong handing my place at Firehouse 17 so hopefully the guys realise that whatever they attempt to do won’t get rid of me. Chief Fury has made it a little easier, but the two calls we had on shift I was paired with the asshole. He’s got me put on bathroom duty next shift.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N/N,” Scott replied, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder.

After her shift had ended, she’d responded to Hope’s text asking how it went. She’d replied that she’d explain it over drinks later at Luis’ bar, but first she needed to sleep. It had been a really long shift, all things considered. Their only two calls took place at the start of their shift, and right before they were due to finish. She’d familiarised herself with the layout of the firehouse – learning where everything was, and even unpacking her bag into her locker. Captain Wilson had them running inventory and cleaning out the Truck in their downtime.

Y/N had stuck mostly to herself. She’d joined them for family lunch, thanks to Chief Fury cooking up a storm to welcome her. That didn’t happen often, so she made the effort to get along with everyone while they chatted over food.

Most of the conversation felt forced. It was obvious that no one was excited by the prospect of Y/N taking over Barton’s spot on Truck, so it was mostly Engine engaging in conversation. She appreciated the effort, even if it was awkward.

She’d dodged questions about Barnes and the Academy, because the last thing she wanted to do was bring up the past. What happened during their time at the Academy was between them. It was ugly and messy, and didn’t deserve the time of day. Unfortunately, their dislike and rivalry had only flourished over the years. She knew that if Captain Wilson kept pairing them together on calls that they were bound to argue and get into more trouble. Their last call was proof enough of that.

They could work together up until a certain point. After that, the shit hit the metaphorical fan.

“I have to make it work,” Y/N told them, finishing the last of her beer. “This is my home now. You know how hard it is coming into a new house when everyone is like a family. Add in the fact that I’m replacing one of their own who died on a call...it’s a mess.”

Scott and Hope sympathised, but they hadn’t been in her shoes before. They’d transferred into 49 to replace people who’d transferred out. The situations were different, because people had time to accept that the person they were losing had made the choice themselves. Regardless, she appreciated their support and friendship. She didn’t know how she’d be coping if she didn’t have them.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Y/N said, watching the door to the bar swing open and Barnes, Captain Wilson and Lieutenant Rogers waltz on in. “Thanks for the drinks, guys, we’ll catch up again later, okay?”

Hope was more aware of who walked in than Scott, and that Y/N’s mood was directly affected by whoever those three men were. She assumed they were from Firehouse 17, and the way Y/N hastily packed up to leave just confirmed her suspicions. Assuring Y/N she and Scott would get this round, and she’d get the next one the next time they caught up. Hoping to delay her long enough for the men to walk further into the bar, making it harder for her to sneak past without at least one of them seeing her.

Bucky stepped away from the bar with his beer, blocking Y/N’s path to the door. They had a silent stare down before he moved to the open booth and watched her leave.

“Was that Y/L/N?” Rogers asked him.

“Yup.” Bucky sipped his beer as the two men joined him.

“You should have invited her to join us,” Wilson said.

“Why the hell would I want to do that?” He replied.

“What the hell happened at the Academy, Buck?” Rogers asked. “You’re not normally this much of a prick, even when you hate the person.”

“I thought we came out to drink beer and watch the game?” He questioned. “I’m not talking about what happened at the goddamn Academy, alright?”

“I heard she got pushed down a flight of stairs during a training exercise,” Hope commented. Both she and Scott knew enough to know there was bad blood between the two. The stairs story was only part of it.

Barnes clenched his jaw as he looked at the two interfering in the conversation. “I got pushed into her. She always seems to forget that part. We both fell down those stairs, but she ended up with a dislocated shoulder and I got the blame for it. I’m an asshole, but even I’m not that cruel. The prick who pushed me is named Rumlow.”


	3. 03: combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a call goes awry

Y/N wiped the sweat from her brow, sitting back on her feet as she huffed and reached for her bottle of water. Finishing the last of it and throwing it into the bin by the sinks.

For the first two hours of her shift, Y/N had avoided setting foot inside the bathrooms. She knew the women’s one was kept relatively clean, because there were only four females in the entire firehouse who used the bathroom. All four of them were part of the same shift and all did their part to tidy up after themselves.

The women’s bathroom was easy enough to clean by the time she decided to bite the bullet and get it over with. It was the men’s bathroom she was having a hard time with. Built up grime and soap scum caked on the floor of the showers that had her gagging. Drains that hadn’t been properly cleaned for a while requiring drano and some much needed attention.

She was grateful today was a slow day. They’d only been on two calls, and it seemed like the city was intent on making sure she served her punishment. She almost wished for a call to distract her from the urinals and toilets she still had to clean, but with the showers done, and the sinks and mirrors polished, she gave herself a break. Allowing ten minutes to get some more water and some fresh air before finishing the men’s bathroom.

“How’s the bathroom coming along?” Captain Wilson asked.

He’d seen Y/N grab a bottle of water from the kitchen, scowling at Barnes while she did so, and beelined for the back quad before either could bitch about each other. They were fascinating to watch, because sometimes they actually held a conversation like two people who didn’t hate each other.

Other times it was clear they’d kill each other if left alone.

“I have to mentally prepare myself to scrub the urinals and toilets in the men’s bathroom,” she told him truthfully. “Showers are done, though, and so is the women’s bathroom, but it helps that the fire department is sexist and there’s only four women working in this firehouse.”

“You’d get along great with Romanoff,” he replied. “Except she puts every woman who comes here through her paces and they leave. This is your third shift with us, which is two more than the last ten women we’ve had over the years.”

“Just quietly, I think she respects me on the downlow. Not because I’m an awesome firefighter, but because I give Barnes hell,” Y/N said. “What’s with this firehouse and giving every candidate a run for their money, hm? I’ve heard horror stories, and you just said that Romanoff has a thing against every other woman who has tried to make this firehouse their home. It’s like everyone here has a superiority complex and needs to assert their dominance every chance they get. Throw in a candidate who has never called a firehouse ‘home’ before and it’s intimidating as fuck. And then the hazing? I’m a fan of some good old fashion pranking, but the lengths everyone has gone to, to make sure Barton’s spot doesn’t get filled….it doesn’t fill me with a lot of confidence about this house of this ‘family’.”

“It’s been better since Chief Fury arrived,” Captain Wilson explained. “Lieutenant Rogers stepped down as Battalion Chief after we lost Barton, and because I had just been promoted to Captain, he stepped down to Lieutenant. These guys that have come through here didn’t know the story, they just wanted to prove themselves. They showed off, talked trash, and when these guys fought back with the hazing, they took it too far. The stories are greatly exaggerated. The only one that’s true was this fellow, Killian, who got duct-taped to the ceiling as a punishment for jeopardizing everyone’s safety on a call. Killian had a lot of friends who came through after him. They tried to sabotage this team on more calls than I can count. People got injured on calls. It was dangerous. So we all took a stand against any more candidates coming through to replace Barton.”

“Aldrich Killian?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be glad to know I got a warning for knocking him out during a call, then. Same kind of reckless behaviour,” she replied. “Went into a house before we had a chance to vent and got trapped, so we had to rescue his dumb ass and the occupants of the house. Soon as we got him outside I broke his nose.”

Captain Wilson laughed and Y/N took a sip of her drink.

“So, Killian broke everyone’s trust, basically?” Y/N asked for clarification. “Spread some lies, or exaggerated the truth, and had some friends cause shit when they got transferred here?”

“Yeah, basically” he confirmed. “We’re not all bad. Barnes is a piece of work most days, but you already knew that. Romanoff can be tough, but she means well. Doesn’t trust anyone easily. They’ll all come around. Might be easier if you socialised with them all a bit more.”

“I don’t make friends easily, Cap,” she told him. “I was with 49 for two years, and took me a few months to accept that I was calling 49 my home indefinitely. Then I got uprooted and put here, and no one wants Barton’s spot to be filled. They’re not exactly welcoming. The only person who has offered to go out for a drink with me is Romanoff, and that’s because she thinks there’s a juicy story about Barnes that she doesn’t know.”

“Nat asked you out for drinks?”

She hummed, rising to her feet. “I told her there’s no story to tell.”

“A Natasha Romanoff invite doesn’t just get handed out to people,” he informed her. “If you can befriend her, the rest of the firehouse will welcome you. I guarantee it.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, but I’ve got a bathroom to finish cleaning.”

+++

The call came in before Bucky started preparing dinner. Kitchen duty meant he was cleaning as well as cooking – schedule be damned, punishments came first.

Y/N suited up beside him, piling into the rig and slamming the door shut. The building was in as pristine condition as it could be, considering it was meant to be abandoned. Reports of smoke inside had everyone scratching their heads, because the building looked fine.

Captain Wilson paired everyone off. To no one’s surprise, Barnes was paired with Y/L/N. Barton had been his partner prior to his passing, and Y/N had been hired to fill his spot. They knew how to work together, and put aside their differences on a call because their patients came first. Wilson respected that, and he could handle the issues after a call. He could handle them sorting out the call with a little arguing, so long as he didn’t bear the brunt of it.

Hopefully they learnt their lesson after the last call. He had a long list of detail cleaning up his sleeve if they didn’t.

Unspoken tradition saw Barnes and Y/L/N pound their fists together – a momentary truce for the call. Romanoff had seen the action last shift, during both calls they had. She wanted to ask Y/N about it, but she’d been shut down before they finished their shift. But seeing the action a third time piqued her interest again. Falling into step with Captain Wilson as they watched Barnes and Y/L/N head inside.

Inside, Barnes and Y/L/N made their way to the staircase, Wilson directing everyone where to go. Barnes and Y/L/N were going up, with Lieutenant Rogers’ men waiting outside in case they needed assistance. Romanoff and Mack were clearing the first floor, and so far everything seemed normal. No one smelt smoke and Bucky radioed Captain Wilson that they were going up to the third floor.

“What are you making for dinner?” Y/N asked, attempting small talk as they headed upstairs.

“Chicken pot pie.”

“Mm,”

“What?”

“I just said mm,” she defended herself, pushing past him in the stairwell so she could reach the next floor first. Annoyed with him for blocking the doorway.

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it,” he continued, following behind her.

“Shut up, Barnes.”

“How’d you mean it then?” He asked. “Was it a good mm or a bad mm?”

Y/N huffed. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Mm.”

As they rounded the corner, they saw the flames licking at the walls. Y/N started to douse the first one with foam from her extinguisher while Bucky walked further into the room and did the same to another set of fires below a table.

“Fire department, call out!” He yelled just to be on the side of caution. Both listening for any response. Feet carrying them towards the sound, through the doorway to another room.

“I’m worried about this fire, Barnes,” Y/N said, spraying extinguisher fluid over the fire at the base of the wall. In the next room, there was a lot more to worry about. A family huddled on the other side of a wall of flames, separating herself and Barnes from them.

The extinguishers barely did anything, because there was a lot more flames than they could handle. Barnes radioed downstairs, requesting a line on the third floor. Y/N attempted to calm the family, saying help was on the way while she used her extinguisher to put out the fire on the wall. The one on the floor burned hot and bright. The fluid doing nothing to quell it.

“How long on that line, Cap?” Bucky asked, cursing and trying to figure out how they could get the family out safely.

Before he could do anything, Y/N had taken a running start to leap through a minor gap in the fire, where the flames licked apart momentarily. Barnes sighed, because now she was trapped with the family, and they still had no word on how long the line was going to be.

“Give me a path,” she instructed him, wrapping her coat around the youngest kid.

Bucky listened to her, spraying extinguisher fluid in one spot while she pushed the kid towards him when there was enough of a gap. Bucky checked the kid and made sure she was okay before he tossed her jacket back and they repeated the process. It was unconventional, and she’d get hell for removing her gear, but she wasn’t worried about the potential repercussions.

His extinguisher ran out quickly, so he grabbed the one Y/N discarded. The second kid joined his younger sister, holding onto her comfortingly. Anxiously waiting for their mother to join them.

“Where the hell is that line!” Y/N yelled, wrapping the mother in her jacket. She’d taken the time to explain to the kids what she had to do, but the mother was resisting. She didn’t have time to wait for her to be ready, so making sure the jacket was secure.

The fire around them had increased tenfold, and no one had radioed back about an ETA for the line. They were getting desperate.

Y/N wasted no time pushing the mother through the fire, with Bucky waiting to swat away any flames that clung to her clothing. They’d entered the building with only their extinguishers and their protective gear. Bucky attempted to throw Y/N her jacket back, but he couldn’t get close enough. The fire had crept along the floor. Floorboards creaking under Y/N each time she moved, face buried in her elbow.

“Throw the damn jacket, Barnes!” She barked, the fire getting way too close for her liking. She shouldn’t have taken it off, and now she realised why they were drilled into keeping them on at all times.

Bucky did his best to throw the jacket. Y/N had to reach out for it, her wrist starting to burn almost instantly. But the jacket was finally back with her, and she ignored the pain so she could put it back on.

There was no way in hell that she could make it through the flames as they were. Sharing a look with Bucky, he understood what she was telling him to do, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“They aren’t answering,” she told him. “You can’t help me if we all stay here. Get them out and get me some help.”

He took a few deep breaths. It was hard for him to just leave her there – trapped. But she was right. He couldn’t help her at the moment without them both ending up trapped. No one was answering their radios. Someone had to physically leave and get backup, and unfortunately, that meant leaving Y/N somewhere where the fire threatened her immediate safety.

Bucky turned around and grabbed each of the kids, tucking them under his arms. He told the mother to follow closely, and with one final look over his shoulder he disappeared.

They were almost out when Bucky heard the building starting to protest. The fire was causing damage that had it falling apart, and he heard a blinding scream that he had no doubt was Y/N. Getting everyone outside and handing the kids off to Maximoff and Banner to assess.

“We need a goddamn line on the third floor!” He yelled at Captain Wilson. “Y/L/N’s trapped. Where the hell is our backup?”

Instead of arguing over the lack of radio communication, Captain Wilson started ordering Hill to set up a line while Bucky and himself grabbed oxygen and put masks on. Bucky reached for the nozzle of the hose, but Sam attempted to stop him.

“I know where she is,” Bucky told him. “Get Hill to swing the ladder around to the southeast side of the building. I think the floor gave out beneath her, so we’re gonna need a rescue board and a collar, at least.”

Captain Wilson listened once again, before he headed into the building hot on Barnes’ heels.

“Who radioed for backup?” Captain Wilson asked.

“I did.”

““No one heard a goddamn thing.”

“You better not be saying it’s my fault that Y/L/N is trapped,” Bucky replied, using the water to put out the fire in front of him. “Are you saying that, Captain?”

Captain Wilson was silent, but Bucky filled in the blanks. Since he didn’t get an answer, Y/N should have tried. They’d flesh out the details once she had been rescued and the fire put out.

The heard the familiar howl of the siren, signalling that a firefighter was unmoving. Barnes knew it was Y/N. He’d heard her scream, and the floor where she had once been had disappeared. He did his best to extinguish the fire in the room, because someone would need to rappel down to her and that was easier when there wasn’t a fire burning around them. If anything, they just needed some space to work with so they could get her out before the building came down. One floor had given out. Another, or a supporting beam could easily bring the entire building down on them. They needed to get her out before that happened.

“Rogers, you copy?” Captain Wilson asked through his radio, seeing as Bucky’s was busted.

“Copy,” Rogers replied.

“Can you and Odinson get to the southeast side of the building on the second floor?”

“Negative,” he said. “The ceiling came down and blocked us off. We turned around. Where do you need us.”

“Get on the ladder. We need some assistance up here.”

With most of the fire out, he made the decision to bust a window. They needed immediate access to the ladder and equipment needed to rappel down to Y/N. They didn’t know what kind of state she was in, so the more guys they had to help them, the faster they could get her the help she needed.

Lieutenant Rogers came in through the window with the rescue board. Odinson followed behind with ropes. With Captain Wilson a trained paramedic, they got him ready to rappel down to Y/N to get her on the board and make sure she was okay. Barnes, Rogers and Odinson lowered him slowly.

They watched over the broken floorboards as Captain Wilson gave her a quick once over.

“She’s breathing, just unconscious. Nasty gash to her head,” he called up. “Lower the board.”

When he got the board he put the collar on her just to be safe before rolling her onto her side. Tucking the board underneath her before rolling her back onto it and strapping her to it. Gesturing to the boys to lift her up before worrying about him. Grabbing her smashed helmet from the floor, just a few metres away, before he was brought back up.

Odinson and Lieutenant Rogers took Y/N out the window and down the ladder to the waiting paramedics. More had been called in to assist and were working to extinguish the fire that had rapidly spread. The line had been retracted by Hill, as everyone was ordered out of the building. Barnes and Captain Wilson followed down the ladder as their other exit had been blocked, and just as quickly as they got on the ladder, an explosion sounded and the windows were blown out.

Everyone down below ducked, while Barnes and Wilson did their best to flatten themselves against the ladder, moving fast to get down to the ground once they came back to their senses. The medics checked them all out, but everyone from 17 was concerned with how Y/N was doing. Captain Carter from 23 dismissed 17 from the scene. Telling them to pack up and head out. Everyone else would stay and help with the clean up – they should make sure she was okay.

Captain Wilson gave the order to his team to pack up and head to the hospital. Putting in a call to dispatch to take them out of action for the next hour or two so they could regroup. Everyone was a little worried about Y/N’s wellbeing on the drive to the hospital – Barnes more so than anyone else. He’d left her in there. A part of him felt responsible for her injuries, whatever the extent may be.

Y/N was in and out of consciousness, according to the doctor who showed them to the waiting area. They were currently stitching her head wound before they sent her up to CT, to make sure it was just a concussion, and when she was back they’d be able to visit. Until then, they should make themselves comfortable.

“Anyone want some coffee?” Romanoff asked. A few nods and murmurs of agreement sounded from everyone around the room. “Barnes? A hand?”

Bucky rose from his chair and followed her down the hall to the coffee machine. “What don’t you want to ask me in front of everyone else?” He started pouring coffee, so that he was keeping busy

“Did you leave her there on purpose?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nat,” he said, running his hand over his face and resting his palms on the small table. “She told me I had to get help. No one responded to any of my calls and she was trapped. I didn’t want to, but I had to. She’ll tell you the same thing if you ask her.”

She stood beside him and continued to pour cups of coffee. “What’s up with that fist bump thing you guys do before a call?”

“What fist bump thing?”

Nat sized him up. “Last few calls we’ve had, before you two enter a building you touch fists. Why?”

“It’s an academy thing,” he replied, stuffing some creamer and sugar sachets into his pockets. “Our instructor made us show respect to each other before covering each other’s backs. Some people shook hands, shared a nod, whatever. That was how we showed respect.”

“Let me guess,” she said. “There used to be more force behind it?”

“Running competition to see who could hit each other the hardest,” he confirmed for her. “Just habit now, I guess.”


	4. 04: devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mistakes are repeated

Y/N had spent the past twelve hours in hospital under observation after falling through the floorboards while on a call. Trapped by a wall of flames and a team who weren’t responding to any of their radio calls, she’d sent Barnes out with the family they’d found so he could get help. Next thing she knew she was falling and woke up in hospital with a splitting headache and minor burns on her wrist.

The doctors told her she had a nasty concussion, but was otherwise fine apart from the cut on her forehead. Her CT results came back clear, but they still kept her for observation. When they’d brought her in she’d been in and out of consciousness so they gave her fluids and made sure there were no other symptoms over the next few hours before they let her leave.

Her team had all been there waiting to see her to make sure she was okay, and Captain Wilson had told her that there’d be a bunch of paperwork to sign once she was out. Apparently nobody believed Barnes’ story about the radio. Despite all their differences, she hoped they weren’t too hard on him, but she knew how bad it seemed from the outside looking in. She’d clear things up when she was released.

It was early in the morning when she was finally released. The firehouse was quiet for the time of day. Everyone was asleep since they were never sure when the klaxon would sound and they’d be assigned another call. Y/N showered and changed out of her gear before entering the kitchen and brewing some coffee. Grabbing a few things out of the cupboards to start making breakfast – a spread of pancakes, bacon and eggs. The smells started to wake a few of the light sleepers who were happy to see Y/N out and about.

It was the first amount of small talk she engaged in, instead of avoiding it. Letting them ask their questions about how she was and what happened on the call, but telling them she had to talk to Chief Fury about it first. She didn’t want him hearing other versions of events before she got the chance to tell it like it happened and actually cleared Barnes from any suspicions everyone had about him.

“You should be at home on bed rest, not making us breakfast,” Hill lectured, but Y/N understood that it came from a good place. The team had all worried about her, and it showed her that they were starting to warm up to the idea of having her around from now on.

“I never knew a firefighter who could resist my pancakes,” she teased back, offering Hill a cup of coffee. “I was just going to do this at home. I’m hungry. Knew you guys would be too.”

“Unlike Maria I’m not unappreciative,” Maximoff said. “Thank you, Y/N. How are you feeling?”

“Like I fell through the floor and got knocked unconscious,” she replied. “Bit rough around the edges. Nothing that a few more painkillers won’t help, but I have to eat first.”

“Is it overstepping if I ask if I can give you a once-over? Make sure the doctors haven’t missed anything?” She asked, care and concern laced through her voice. Firefighters look after their own.

“Knock yourself out, Wan,” she assured her. “Breakfast is up guys. Help yourself.”

She made herself a plate before sitting down. Wanda had left to grab some medical supplies and when she came back, everyone had woken up to come and eat. An obvious air of tension hung around them when Bucky joined. Taking in the scene before him with curious eyes – Y/N watching the light Wanda was making her follow and the bandage on her forehead.

“What’d the doctors say? You cleared for work next shift?” Lieutenant Rogers asked, nudging past Bucky so he could sit down at the table.

“Not next shift,” she replied. “Meant to be taking it easy the next couple of days. Just know I’m going to go crazy.”

“We were all worried about you,” he told her earnestly, shooting a cautious glance at Bucky as he sat opposite him. “Wanda cleared you yet?”

“Shut up, Steve,” Wanda replied halfheartedly. She worried about everyone. It was in her nature. No one held it against her – they appreciated her care. “Everything looks good. How often did they tell you to change your bandage?”

“In a day or two, then in another few days I can leave it uncovered.”

Bucky would never admit it, but he was glad Y/N was okay. He knew the severity of the situation, and after his talk with Chief Fury, his stomach had sunk a bit. The radio he’d used had been tested, and it was confirmed to be broken. He just needed Y/N’s recollection of events to back up his story so that he was cleared from any wrongdoing. Having her up and about, talking shit with everyone else over the breakfast she’d made gave him peace of mind, but he wouldn’t truly settle until she’d given her statement.

By the time Chief Fury had woken up and joined the team, he grabbed himself a cup of coffee before calling Captain Wilson, Lieutenant Rogers and Y/N into his office. Everyone had eaten and finally changed out of their various states of undress and made themselves much more presentable. Everyone had eaten and the kitchen had been tidied up once again before finding something to keep them busy.

Y/N knew Bucky well enough that he’d be spending his time in the gym until they were done. Having to work out his frustrations in a constructive way, rather than let his emotions fester inside him.

She sat down and made herself comfortable inside Fury’s office, the other men taking their own seats.

“How’s your head?” Chief Fury asked.

“It’s sore but nothing I can’t handle. Doctor wrote me off on the next shift just to be careful, but I’ll be back on shift after that,” she assured him.

“We’ve already heard Barnes’ side of events, but given your past we need to hear your side as well. Make sure that this wasn’t foul play of any kind,” Fury explained. “Why don’t you start at the beginning.”

So she did. Recounting how they entered the building, bickered about what he was making for dinner, and how they smelt smoke. Attempted to radio for backup and used their extinguishers to get the family out, but having to wrestle with the mother to get her past the flames and ending up trapped herself. She counted three separate calls that Barnes made, requesting a line and demanding how far away they were. How she told him he had to leave because no one was answering and she couldn’t very well rescue herself in that situation. He had to physically leave her there, but no one knew the floor was going to collapse beneath her. No one knew his radio was busted.

“We may argue and fight like we hate each other, but that doesn’t follow us into a building. We have each other’s backs and trust each other with our lives. The fire consumed the floor faster than either of us expected and he had to leave or we’d have all been trapped and the situation would’ve been a lot worse. I’m counting my blessings. And at the end of the day, I still trust him to have my back on the next call. Just tell me what I’ve got to sign to say there was no wrongdoing so I can go home.”

They asked a few more questions. The biggest one being asked by Captain Wilson – why didn’t she radio for help since he wasn’t getting an answer? Her response was that she trusted him. It didn’t even cross her mind at the time that he was faking a call for help, or his radio was busted. She was more focused with getting the family out safely than to think about utilising her own radio.

Over the next hour they fine tuned the events and put it down in the report. Y/N produced her medical certificate that told her to take a shift off, but then she was to be cleared by 17’s paramedics and Chief Fury before working the next shift. She signed the report to say everything she’d told them was true, and then she was allowed to leave. Searching the firehouse for Barnes so she could extend an olive branch.

The music in the gym was blaring as Y/N found him lifting weights – Romanoff spotting. She turned the music down which got their attention. Barnes racking the weights before sitting up and looking at the culprit.

“Can I annoy you for a minute?” Y/N asked.

“I’m gonna go refill my bottle,” Nat said, grabbing the grey bottle from the ground. It was obviously still full. She took a sip from it before she walked out of the gym and left them alone.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he told her, staying seated on the bench press. “How’d you get on with Fury?”

“They seriously doubted I was telling the truth,” she confessed. “Shift is almost over and I was gonna get a drink. You want to join me? Let bygones be bygones kinda thing.”

“I can’t right away,” he replied. “Gotta take care of some things and I can’t reschedule again. But if you’re serious about wanting to let bygones be bygones...I can meet you later for a couple beers. Luis’ at six?”

“See you then, Barnes.”

+++

Y/N had kept herself busy for most of the day. She’d done some cleaning and laundry around her apartment, and even gone out for lunch with a few of the guys across her old firehouses. Scott and Hope from 49, Quill from 125, and Darcy and Daisy from 85. They’d all been following the call on the news. They hadn’t been part of the teams sent to provide 17 with backup, but they knew that was where Y/N had ended up. All worried about how the call was going, especially when they heard there was a firefighter down.

Lunch had been a good chance for her to catch up on all the latest news from her friends at other firehouses. Making sure Y/N was actually okay, but otherwise keeping the topics away from work and on their personal lives.

It was a good distraction to have – friends to keep her mind busy so she didn’t overthink her plans later in the evening. Eventually having to say goodbye and heading home to have a quick nap and take some painkillers. Her splitting headache made a return, but she set an alarm to wake her up so she didn’t piss off Barnes by missing drinks. She’d extended the offer and he’d met her halfway. Even if she wanted to cancel, she’d have to ask around for his number and that would bring questions she wasn’t sure she knew how to answer. Ghosting was out of the question – she was far too old to ignore someone she had to work with every day.

So she made a point to be early, even if there was a nagging part in her brain, telling her that he wouldn’t show up. Ordering herself a beer and making herself comfortable while she waited, and hoping she wasn’t being made a fool of. Keeping half an eye on the door and the clock on the wall.

He wasn’t late – she was early. Walking through the door right on six and heading for the bar to get a drink. He’d seen her as he walked in, and once he’d got his beer he joined her at the table. Sitting down opposite her with a slight smile on his face.

“Thanks for coming,” Y/N told him. She tried hard not to sigh in relief. She hated being made a fool of, and since she frequented Luis’ bar a few ties a week, her absense would be noticed. “A part of me didn’t think you would.”

“I wasn’t going to,” he confessed. “But when I agree to do something I don’t back out unless I can give the other person warning.”

“You don’t have my number.”

“Never said I wanted it,” he replied, taking a sip of his beer.

“You could at least meet me halfway, Barnes,” she said.

“I’m here, aren’t I? What do you want to talk about?”

Y/N’s jaw ticked in annoyance. She took a sip of her beer – finishing it, – and signalled for another. “I wanted to say thanks for saving my ass today. I know the rest of the shift wouldn’t have been easy–”

“I was stood down from duty. They made me fucking cover the phones in reception. They all thought I deliberately left you in that building.”

“That’s why we need to try harder to get along,” she told him, pausing to thank the barmaid who brought her drink over.

“You have a compulsion to be right all the time,” he stated. “Like now. Doesn’t mean I like it, but I also don’t like the implications of my team thinking I deliberately tried to kill you.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Try to kill me.”

“Jesus Christ.” He ran his hand over his face and blew out a breath. He pressed his lips together when he finally met Y/N’s gaze. Eyes sparkling with mischief and mouth quirked slightly. “They told me that my radio wasn’t on, and that I didn’t even try to call for help. Please tell me you cleared that up.”

“Of course I did. You’re a pain in my ass but I trust you with my life. I told them the exact words you used for each call you made. Most importantly, I told them that I still trust you. We have our disagreements more than normal people, Barnes, but I’d never throw you under the bus like that.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he told her, voice a lot softer than it was previously. 

“You’re only saying that because you would’ve been in a lot of trouble if I’d died,” she pointed out.

“You’re insufferable.”

“I was made for you, Barnes. You’d miss me if I wasn’t around. Who else would argue with you like I do, hm?”

“Romanoff can hold her own,” he replied firmly, refusing to give her the satisfaction of being right. It was fun arguing with her. She had a vein in her temple that made an appearance when she was truly made and he made a game of it. Seeing if he could make it appear faster than the previous time.

He wasn’t sure if she knew about the vein, but he wasn’t in any hurry to tell her. Taking a long swig of his beer – almost finishing it.

“Should you be drinking with a concussion?”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn’t tell if it was genuine concern or condescension. It was a reasonable question. She just didn’t like that he was the one asking it.

“I’m fine.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“I know what you asked, and I said I’m fine,” she replied. “I’m going home after this.”

He was right. She hated that he was right. She hated that the doctors had told her to avoid alcohol for the next day or two, but she found it easier to tolerate him when she had alcohol in her system. Taking one sip and then another as he simply watched her.

“Good,” he told her.

“Good,” she repeated.

“Fine.”

_“Fine.” ___

__“You know,” he started. Y/N rolled her eyes._ _

__“Here we go,” she murmured. He continued like she didn’t say anything._ _

__“You make a decent drinking partner when you’re not being a total bitch.”_ _

__“That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me in years,” she pointed out. There was a pause – a silence. An air of awkwardness washing over them as they simply finished their drinks. Thinking back on when that last time was._ _

__He exhaled and she looked up from her drink, his finger tapping against the table. Their eyes met briefly before he spoke._ _

__“How far is your place from here?”_ _

__“If I remember correctly, yours is closer,” she said, already slapping some cash on the table to pay for their drinks._ _

__“At least I have decent beer at my place.”_ _

__“So you condone my drinking with a concussion now?”_ _

__“Do you want to come or not?” She was aware of the undertones of his question. Did she want to come? Oh god, yes._ _

__It was awkward – it had been a while since either of them had been in this position. The cab ride to his place was quiet. Y/N felt like if she said something snarky he’d change his mind. That his offer would no longer stand. But he felt the same way. That if he said the wrong thing to piss her off she’d made the driver stop so she could get out. Leaving him wondering how the fuck they found themselves falling into old habits, only to leave him high and dry._ _

__His place was the same one she’d been to a thousand times before, but so much had changed. It no longer felt cold like it used to, with barely anything personal decorating the space. It seemed a lot more homey now. Pictures of friends and family hanging from walls. A few plants in the corner of the room. Couch adorned with a few cushions and a throw blanket._ _

__“No snarky comment?” He baited, stalking into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from the fridge._ _

__“I like it,” she replied honestly, placing her jacket over a stool. Accepting the beer he placed in front of her and taking a sip. “You still have your record player?”_ _

__He hummed and gestured behind her, leaning back against the counter as he watched her move towards the player. She flicked through the records, picking out something to play. Something she knew they both liked. Sipping her beer as the music started to play and turning around to look at him from across the room. Placing her bottle on the dining table in front of her and gesturing down the hall towards his room, the sound of her bottle scraping against the table following her as she moved._ _

__He took a breath and followed her, hearing the curtains in his bedroom being drawn shut. Standing in the doorway as she flicked on the bedside lamp._ _

__“Do you remember what the last nice thing you said to me was?” Y/N asked._ _

__“How pretty you look with my cock stuffed in your mouth,” he replied._ _

__He spoke so firmly – so proud of the statement. A certain fondness laced in his words. Familiarity. Yearning._ _

__It had been a while but it was still there. The sparks. Igniting a fire deep in the pits of their stomachs that had them moving together like it was a dance. The heat had been building for a while, and now it was about to wreak havoc. Finally unleashing itself in full force. Letting it devour._ _

__Things had moved slow until that moment. The bullshit chat at the bar – the cab ride back to his place. The air thick between them with tension, anticipating the inevitable. Time now moving faster – hearts racing as hands made quick work of undressing each other. Mouths meeting in hot, needy kisses. Teeth clashing as they grew more impatient._ _

___Desperate. _____

____So fucking desperate._ _ _ _

____Her hands fisted the sheets beneath her. Lifting her head to watch him making himself at home between her legs once again. Tongue lapping at her clit, peering up at her and winking as he used her own arousal to coat one of his fingers before slowly pushing it past her lips and burying it inside her. A loud moan ringing out, like music to his ears._ _ _ _

____He bumped his nose against her clit, mouth wrapping around a second finger before it joined the first inside her. Curling them towards him and making quick work of bringing her to her high. Enjoying the sounds she made as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she fought to delay her own orgasm. Body shaking and resolve crumbling._ _ _ _

____He loved how she reacted to him. How her thighs warmed. How her words of encouragement became various curses, and as she lost control, those became breathy sighs and heavy groans. He enjoyed toying with her. Bringing her close before completely neglecting to give her what she wanted. Instead massaging her inner thighs. Kissing her stomach and up between her breasts. Nipping at her collarbones before his fingers skimmed over her heat and made themselves at home._ _ _ _

____Today he wasted no time in giving her what she wanted; to come. And it was just as beautiful as ever._ _ _ _

____He smirked as his name fell past her lips. Not Barnes. Not Bucky._ _ _ _

_____James.__ _ _ _

____She knew he hated it. It was the reason they first wound up in bed together, and every time he made her come she made a point to moan it. Somewhere along the line he’d grown fond of it, but he’d never told her that. Then a few years had gone by where they hadn’t seen each other. Until now, when they found themselves falling back into the same pattern._ _ _ _

____Argue at work, bond over a few drinks, and wind up in bed together._ _ _ _

____She felt the bed dip as he moved, watching him dig through a drawer in the bedside table for a condom. The room falling into darkness as he turned the light off and settled back down between Y/N’s legs. Opening the foil package and rolling the condom down the length of his cock._ _ _ _

____“I want to be on top.”_ _ _ _

____He eagerly, but wordlessly, agreed. Lying down beside her, bed shifting as she crawled on top of him. Hands on his stomach and legs either side of his thighs. Scooting forward and grabbing him by the base, slowly dragging him through her folds before sinking down onto him. Both groaning in approval. His hands firm on her waist, bending his legs at the knee and giving her no time to adjust before he was thrusting up into her._ _ _ _

____She braced herself by placing her hands on his chest. The sound of skin slapping skin, and their breathy moans and groans filled the air._ _ _ _

____His hands travelled up her body, covering her breasts. Palms rough against the soft, supple skin. She rocked into his touch, her hands covering his and moving them off her chest. Palms flat against his, fingers falling between his own and pinning them to the bed beside his head. Breasts dangled in his face, daring him to pay them some proper attention. Humming as his lips wrapped around a nipple. Hips slowly rocking, back arching as a low groan rippled through her body._ _ _ _

____She pushed herself back up, gasping as she ground her hips against his, burying his cock deep inside her. Her hands moving down his chest and up her own. Fingers teasing her nipples, head thrown back._ _ _ _

____He sat up and pulled her close, breathing heavy as their chests heaved and mouths brushed over each others’. Not kissing, but wanting to. Bodies hot and slick with sweat, and then she was beneath him. His hands gripping the backs of her knees, keeping her spread open to him as he set a quick, relentless pace. Fucking her hard and fast. Her tits bouncing with every thrust._ _ _ _

____She reached between them. Fingers finding her clit, the other hand fondling his balls. She wanted him as close as she was. He was putty in her hands and she knew it._ _ _ _

____She moaned a little louder. Squeezing his cock a little tighter. Throwing her head back as stars burst behind her eyes. Her orgasm hitting her harder than she’d ever experienced before. Groaning and cursing and chanting his name._ _ _ _

____“So good. You take my cock so fucking good. So fucking perfect like this, hm? Fuck yes, oh god. _FuckFuckFuck, yes_.”_ _ _ _

____The ‘s’ was dragged out. Cock throbbing as he pumped the condom full of come. Wrapping himself around Y/N as he rocked his hips, thrusting slowly. His mouth finding her own in a heady, desperate kiss. One she didn’t protest against. Pushing her hands through his hair, legs wrapped around his waist. Moaning softly. Both groaning at the loss when he pulled out, hands prying her legs open so he could free himself. Moving off the bed into the bathroom, discarding the condom in the trash before rejoining Y/N in the bedroom and collapsing beside her._ _ _ _

____“It’s on the tip of your tongue.”_ _ _ _

____“The past is the past,” he replied. “You made your decision.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want me to repeat it?” She asked._ _ _ _

____This was in reference to the last time they’d slept together. She’d waited until he fell asleep and then slipped out of his bedroom, and his apartment, like she’d never been there. Seeing him the next day at their graduation ceremony and pretending like the previous night hadn’t happened. Like the words shared hadn’t been spoken, or even thought of._ _ _ _

____She made the decision to walk away and he’d resented her ever since._ _ _ _

____And now she had the guts to ask him what he wanted. Years ago he would have begged her to stay. Now he just wanted her gone._ _ _ _

____“I don’t have time for all this back and forth,” he told her, emotionally distancing himself. “You made a decision back then. You can make one now. Doesn’t have to be the same.”_ _ _ _

____Against her better judgement, she stayed._ _ _ _


	5. 05: embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which he's got no one else to talk to

“I just want to say I’m sorry.”

Bucky sighed and slammed his locker shut with more force than it needed. Turning around to look at Natasha who was leant up against her own locker.

“I shouldn’t have to apologise, but I doubted you. I doubted your professionalism and dedication to the job, and I’m sorry,” she apologised. Bucky knew that wasn’t easy for her, but he also wasn’t going to accept it easily.

“You know me better than almost everyone, Natasha,” he pointed out. “A part of you thought I could be that cold and disconnected, and that I couldn’t put any personal differences aside to actually do my job. I don’t accept your apology.”

“I don’t expect you to,” she replied. “I expect you to be mad at me for the lack of trust in your abilities. Do you know how she is?”

“Other than a constant pain in my ass?” he asked. “No doubt Chief Fury will fill everyone in during morning debrief.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything else. Heading out of the locker room and joining the rest of the team in the kitchen for a cup of coffee before the shift started. He knew Romanoff was behind him, and was grateful she didn’t ask any more questions, especially in front of the rest of the team. Stealing a cookie from the freshly baked pile, courtesy of third shift.

“You didn’t reply to any of my texts,” Steve complained, brushing up against Bucky’s arm as he grabbed his own cookie.

“Can you blame me? You all thought the fucking worst of me.”

He was cold and rightfully so. Turning away from Steve and leaving the dining area to get settled in the meeting room. The shift had barely started and he was already hoping it was over.

One by one, everyone started filing into the room. Romanoff took the seat beside Barnes, because she knew no one was dumb enough to put themselves on his shitlist except for her. He was already mad at her – this way it stopped everyone else from falling victim to his sharp tongue and foul mood.

“I’m going to make this quick, but listen to me carefully. We conducted an in-house investigation behind Y/L/N’s injury, and it came down to faulty equipment. Barnes made four calls for backup while he and Y/L/N worked to rescue a family before she was trapped and instructed him to leave. They both followed protocol, but today we will be going through this house, top to bottom, to make sure every single piece of equipment is in functioning order. If anything could be a problem, I want it recorded and Captain Wilson will give me a detailed list by the end of shift.”

Bucky was waiting for the announcement.

The texts Steve had sent over the past couple of days were around his upcoming furlough. Of course, he’d wanted to talk in person, but Bucky was more stubborn than anyone gave him credit for. Bucky needed to understand that Steve wasn’t allowed to have two opinions about the call. He needed to look at it from his position as Lieutenant and what he witnessed on the call. Not as his best friend.

Bucky finished his coffee just as Fury announced that a new Lieutenant position was opening. Rogers was planning on taking a longer paternity leave, and the station needed someone to fill his place. He was opening applications in house, but also looking at potential candidates from other stations. Some places had two Lieutenants, and they were in need of a more permanent position of power rather than working underneath each other.

“Captain Wilson has already expressed his distaste for a Lieutenant to come here from another house, and I want it made clear that I will only be taking serious applications. Forms are in my office, so you’ll have to ask me nicely. You’ll have until the end of the week to apply,” Fury informed the team.

The klaxon sounded, alerting the team of a call that required Maximoff and Banner. The pair left without much protest. Bucky was ready to get out too, and part of him hoped the alarm was a call for them. Itching to be doing something – to prove himself a worthy candidate for the position. Even scouring the firehouse to find faulty equipment would help ease his mind at the moment. Finding proof that there was more than just one dodgy radio would be better than sitting in a room full of people who’d doubted him.

He was the first out of the room when Fury dismissed them. Attempting to take his dirty cup back to the kitchen before hiding away in the office to start testing and recording. Well aware that everyone was avoiding him, and vice versa, but picking a place that didn’t require more than one pair of eyes to get through the task faster.

+++

Natasha had been at firehouse 17 only a couple months longer than Bucky. She’d been the only person who’d realised something was going on at home, which caused him to bring his foul mood to work. She figured there was more to the injury Y/L/N received on the last shift than he was keeping hidden. And she was the only one brave enough to confront him about his behaviour – which was the reason they’d become friends in the first place.

Over dinner, she attempted conversation. During the calls they attended, she’d been paired with him. Captain Wilson knew she was the only person who wouldn’t be too hurt by his attitude, and if anyone could get anything from him, it’d be her. Sam, Steve and herself being the only people he chose to actively socialise with outside work, meaning he was more likely to open up to one of them than anyone else.

Except he stonewalled her. Refusing to engage in any conversation that wasn’t relevant to the calls they attended. Ignoring her prying questions about Y/N, or their history at the academy, or anything else she thought might be the issue.

He was close to snapping at her. They both knew it.

But Captain Wilson had him do a final check of the building while he made Nat sweep up the broken glass, and he could ask her if she’d made any progress. She couldn’t even answer him, because a call came through from dispatch requesting emergent assistance from firehouse 17 at a call two blocks away. Multiple car pileup and an overturned semi.

“Copy. We’re two minutes out,” Captain Wilson radioed. Everyone had heard the call, all piling back into their vehicles and watching Barnes race towards the rig before they headed to the next call. Hoping like hell the rest of the night wasn’t busy so they could actually get some sleep between calls.

Station 83 were first on the scene, but realised they were out of their depth quickly and radioed for backup. Captain Wilson outranked Lieutenant Ward, so he was quick to take command and redirect resources. Containing the scene and getting every critical victim out of their vehicles and on route to the nearest hospital.

“Barnes!” Banner called out. “I need jaws!”

“On it!” Bucky called back, racing back to the rig to grab the jaws of life so he could help. Banner’s patient was in the car that had been crushed by the tail end of the semi. Either they’d try to get the door open, or they’d need to kick the windscreen out and improvise.

The situation was much the same for everyone else. Resources being shared between firefighters to help the paramedics free their patients. Helping anyone they could, where they could, but also having to do crowd control. Too many people getting too close with their phones recording the situation, drawing away the attention of firefighters who had people that still needed help.

“Someone help! My daughter’s trapped!”

“Go,” Banner instructed. With his patient now on a spinal board, he was ready to be transported to hospital. Barnes was free to help the father with the trapped daughter.

“What’s your kid’s name?” Bucky asked. He needed as much information about the kid as he could get.

“Libby,” he responded. “She just turned six.”

“What happened?”

“We were walking back from the theatre. Just saw the new Frozen movie. This car came out of nowhere. She’s–the car hit her.”

Bucky prepared to expect the worst. Turning the corner and finding a car crashed into a power pole. His heart sank when he saw the little girl pinned between the front bumper of the car and the power pole.

“Cap, I need a medic,” Barnes radioed, dropping to his knees beside the little girl. “Hey, sweetheart, I’m Bucky. Can you tell me your name?”

She was barely conscious, and he knew that her best bet was to stay pinned at the moment. If they moved the car they risked her bleeding out before they could get her in the ambulance. He made quick work of checking her pulse, and she weakly tried to talk.

“Libby.”

“I know it hurts a lot right now, Libby, but we’re gonna get you out of here, okay? You just gotta stay awake for me, sweetheart,” he told her, giving her a smile and waiting for her to try and reciprocate it. Libby needed a spinal collar and immediate assistance. “Where’s that medic?”

“Here!”

The response came from his right, and he turned to see Wanda running towards him. He exhaled heavily.

“Libby, six years old. She’s a bit stuck, huh, sweetheart?” Bucky said, his tone warning Wanda not to let on how bad the situation was.

“Yeah,” Libby managed weakly.

Wanda got to work doing what she could. Putting a collar on Libby and taking her vitals. Bucky needed time to think about how they could free her. Taking a step back from the scene to try and get a better perspective. Calling Captain Wilson or Lieutenant Rogers for some assistance, because the idea he had was insane at best. But it could be Libby’s only option.

“What’s the situation?” Steve asked.

“Six-year-old girl pinned between the front of a car and a power pole,” Bucky replied. “I want to take the bumper, tie it around her and the pole, and remove the pole. The pressure is the only thing keeping her alive right now.”

Captain Wilson and Lieutenant Rogers shared a look. “The car is keeping her alive,” Sam deduced. “It could work, but it could also kill her.”

“We move the car and she’s dead,” Bucky replied. “We need to keep the pressure. I know it’s insane, but we can get this kid out alive if you just trust me.”

“Don’t you dare move that car!” Steve yelled, racing towards the rig that had set up to tow the car back. Rope tied beneath the car and to the ladder on the rig. The same rig that was starting to move the car, despite Steve’s warning.

It happened in slow motion. Bucky ran towards the rig beside Steve, ripping the door open and pulling the firefighter from the seat. Slamming the breaks on, but the damage was already done. Sam and Wanda were working fast to try and control the bleeding from Libby’s abdomen, but their efforts were futile.

Bucky hauled the firefighter to his feet. “You just killed her, you son of a bitch.” The man turned around swinging, and he barely had any time to duck out of the way of a fist flying right towards his face.

“I did more than you!” Rumlow spat.

Bucky threw his own punch, fist connecting with Rumlow’s jaw. The men wasted no more time arguing. Letting their fists do all the talking. Both landed a few good hits before Bucky tackled Rumlow to the ground. Laying into him before Chief Fury broke up the fight. Steve pulling Bucky back and keeping a tight hold on him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Fury asked.

“This asshole just killed that little girl!” Barnes yelled, fighting against Steve. Wanting to be left alone, but the blond refused to let up.

“I tried to help her, which is more than can be said for you! Standing back with your boyfriends and refusing to take action,” Rumlow replied.

“That car was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out,” Bucky snapped. “I came up with a solution to save her, and you fucking killed her.”

“Pull it together, Barnes!” Fury told him. “You’ve got a fucking audience, and that little girl’s father is right over there.”

Bucky was breathing heavily. He knew Fury was right, and let Steve push him away from the scene. Shrugging out of his grip when they were far enough away and falling against the side of one of the buildings, sliding to the ground and placing his head in his hands.

All day they’d bounced from one call to the next. Everyone was exhausted and needed some time to rest, but this call had got to Bucky more than the rest. Rumlow was bad news, and having him anywhere near a call was a recipe for disaster. His decision to step into a scene that wasn’t his resulted in the unnecessary death of a child. 

Bucky blew out a breath and rested his head back against the brick wall. Eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. He was beyond furious, and Chris Fury wasn’t impressed with his behaviour. Hell, he wasn’t impressed with the way he’d handled that situation, but what’s done is done. Now he had to deal with the consequences for his actions.

Fury was pissed. Back at the firehouse, everyone did their best to steer clear from the office. Heading off to shower, or prepare something for dinner, or even passing out while they could. Anxious about what the hell Barnes had got himself into now, but Captain Wilson and Lieutenant Rogers were quick to shut down gossip.

“Your behaviour on that call was unacceptable,” Fury told Bucky. He was far too mad to sit down. Pacing around his office, behind the seat that Barnes occupied. “I don’t care about who said or did what. You don’t accuse another firefighter of kidding a child in front of the child’s father. You know better than that.”

“I let my personal issues with Rumlow cloud my judgement, Chief, it won’t happen again.”

“Your inability to put aside personal issues with coworkers is jeopardising everyone’s safety on calls. This is your last official warning, Barnes. Learn how to get control of your temper before the next shift or you’re fired.”

“Now’s probably not the best time to ask for an application for the Lieutenant position, huh?” Fury gave Bucky an “are you fucking kidding me?” look that had him raising his hands in defence. “Stupid question.”

“Go home, Barnes. Your head isn’t where it needs to be right now.”

“With all due respect, Chief, I’d much rather finish the shift. There’s only a few hours left,” Bucky pointed out.

“Don’t argue with me, Barnes. You’ve been giving me a headache all shift. It’d give me peace of mind having one less thing to worry about. Go home.”

“Yes, Chief.”

He wanted to argue further, but he was exhausted and making Chief Fury even more mad at him wasn’t high on his list of priorities. Instead, he left his office with his tail between his legs and grabbed his things from the locker room. Ignoring the questioning looks everyone gave him, but refusing to say anything as he left. Getting into his car with the intention of going home...eventually.

It was the last place he wanted to go, but he knew Y/N would understand why he was so pissed about the call. She had beef with Rumlow as well. He just wasn’t entirely sure that she hadn’t moved in the past few years since he’d last been to her place. Unfortunately, he wasn’t thinking too much about the consequence of annoying anyone else with his loud knocking. Too in his head about the call.

As it turned out, Y/N had moved. She’d heard the ruckus as soon as she’d reentered the building after an early morning run. Her neighbour, Dawn, having a go at the man who’d woken her up. As she got closer, she wished it was anyone else. Quickly offering an apology to Dawn, and pushing Barnes further down the corridor.

Back in the academy, she had lived in the place Dawn now called home. After she got housed at a station in Midtown Manhattan, she’d moved. Living with a couple of lawyers over in Hell’s Kitchen, up until a year ago when another place became available in her old building. Upgrading from her old studio apartment to a one bedroom, which was a lot more central to the stations she’d been placed at recently.

“What the fuck, Barnes? You can’t just bust in here and piss off my neighbours at 5am. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Fury sent me home.”

“Funny. I don’t recall you living in my apartment building. Now I owe Dawn some apology brownies for you waking her up. So thanks for that, asshole.”

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled.

Y/N could tell his mind was elsewhere, because he was never thankful or apologetic. Especially not for her.

“What happened at work? Why’d Fury send you home?”

“Rumlow got a six year old girl killed. I broke his face.”

“That’ll do it.” She sighed. “Fucking hell. You can tell me what happened after I shower. Don’t fucking touch anything. I had no time to Bucky-proof.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You pulled my cupboard door right off its hinges the last time you set foot in my old apartment,” she reminded him. “My landlord was so pissed.”

“I told you I’d fix it.”

“Last time I checked, your name was Bucky, not Bob the fucking builder.”

“Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Sorry, handy Manny.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, but she knew the bickering had managed to do what she’d intended it to do – calm him down. Give him something else to focus on instead of Rumlow. That prick sent shivers down her spine. 

As she started the shower, she heard Barnes start ranting. She assumed it was about the call. Occasionally hearing “fuck Rumlow” this and “fuck Rumlow” that over the hum of the extractor fan. Eventually his ranting stopped, and she quickly finished her shower. Hoping like hell that his silence meant he’d left, or at least found something else to do other than bitch about something she only heard part of.

Quickly changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old tee – one she knew Bucky would recognise. He’d left it at her place years ago. She’d never returned it, and she didn’t plan on giving it back now. Walking out to the kitchen, surprised to find him mixing ingredients in a large bowl.

“Tell me about Rumlow,” she told him.

Bucky sighed as he cracked an egg and let it fall into the mixture, tossing the shell into the bin. Repeating the process once more as Y/N stood behind the counter.

“Libby was walking home with her dad after seeing a movie. Car jumped the curb and pinned her. He moved the car and she bled out within seconds.”

“And you thought breaking Rumlow’s face would bring her back?”

“Out of everyone in the department,” he started, turning around to face her. He didn’t register that she was wearing his shirt, or if he did, the Rumlow situation pissed him off more. “Out of everyone, I thought surely you’d be as mad as me. So don’t give me that condescending tone, alright?”

“That’s why you came here? Because you wanted me to get pissed at this prick on your behalf?” She scoffed. “I hate the guy too, Barnes, but I wasn’t on that call. I don’t know what happened. Rumlow is a prick, and I’d be hard pressed to say I’d be sad if he dropped dead tomorrow. But you can’t just show up unannounced and dump this on me. We don’t bitch about work together. Rumlow is a jackass and there’ll be an investigation. Quit fucking spiralling and do something productive with your anger.”

“I’m baking brownies for pissing off your neighbour. How is that not productive?”

“Thanks for that, by the way. You’re using the last of my flour and I really wanted pancakes for breakfast,” she snipped.

“If you let me bitch I’ll make French toast,” he tried to barter.

“Jesus Christ, Barnes, don’t you have anyone else to unload this onto?”

“If I did, don’t you think I’d rather be there?” He countered. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. “Is that my fucking shirt?”

“We don’t do the ‘bonding over shit at work’ thing,” she replied, trying to get the conversation back on track. “You need to go, Barnes.”

“Was that whole spiel about letting bygones be bygones just a load of bullshit or did you actually mean it? Because if you meant it, that’s step one. Step two is letting me bitch about work to a friend.”

“Oh, fuck you.” She groaned. “Friends call ahead. They ask if they can meet up before they unload. They don’t wake up their neighbours at 5am because some jackass at work made a bad call.”

“Bad call? A little girl died because of Rumlow’s arrogance. It was more than just a bad call, Y/L/N.”

“So file a complaint to Commissioner Stark about his standard of care, or the lack of it! Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking thick in the head, Barnes.”

He huffed and turned back to his baking. Pouring the mixture into the greased tin and smoothing it over before sliding it into the oven.

“Timer’s on for 40 minutes.”

He tossed the dish towel onto the counter, brushing past her and making a beeline towards the door. Y/N sighed.

“You can’t just show up here out of the blue, Barnes. And you can’t piss off my neighbours like that again,” she told him.

“You made that clear.”

“Give me your phone, asshole.” He paused in the doorway and turned to look at her. “I wasn’t prepared for a shitstorm at 5am. If you’re still pissed about Rumlow later give me a text and we can meet up for a drink. You have to give me some warning next time, that’s all I’m asking.”


End file.
